¿Gotham? Joker y tu
by PrinkcessLoveRegresa
Summary: Habia una vez una chica depresiva, que se refugiada en los comics, sufría de abusos verbales y físicos de parte de la sociedad, su nombre era Alaniz Joker un criminal psicopata de los comics Que pasaría si se conocieran? Eso es posible? Son de mundo diferentes...o no?


Pov Normal

Era una mañana como cualquiera en la casa de _, llena de gritos y fuertes golpes

Ya me canse de trabajar siempre para comprarle cosas a esa mocosa que de seguro nisiquiera es mi hija- grito fuertemente tu padre desde la sala

Solo te pedí dinero para que la niña pueda comprar unos libros de su universidad- dijo tu madre algo asustada

Padre: Universidad? Esa mocosa lo que debería hacer es trabajar ya tiene 22 años

Pero la clave para un buen futuro son los estudios, dentro de poco mas se convertira en una gran doctora- dijo llena de orgullo al solo imaginarte graduada

Porfavor ya basta!- gritaste mientras bajabas las escaleras, no soportabas escucharles discutir

Padre: Miren quien llego, la buena para nada

Madre: No le hables asi a tu hija, ella estudia para en un futu...-Tu padre no le dejo terminar ya que le metió una cachetada que la tiro al suelo

Ya me canse de siempre escuchar lo mismo mujer- la tomo del cabello y la estampó contra el suelo

Tu solo mirabas la escena con cara de completo shock, pero el volteo a verte completamente enfadado

Padre: ven aqui, te ganaras ese dinero como la puta que eres -te tomo del cabello y comenzo a desvestirte lentamente

Noooo! Porfavor! PARA!- gritabas con los ojos llenos de lagrimas, entonces tu madre se levanto como pudo, tomo un jarron pero tu padre te lanzo y la golpeo contra la orilla de la mesa dejándola desangrarse en el suelo

MAMA!- Gritaste de completo dolor al saber que ella moriria, intentaste acercarte a ella pero tu padre te tomo de las caderas y comenzo a violarte sin piedad, al terminar te dejo en el suelo llorando llena de sangre al haber sido tu primera vez y se largo

mami... -fue lo ultimo que dijiste antes de caer inconsiente

Pov Tu

Comenze a abrir los ojos y note que no estaba en mi casa... los recuerdos comenzaron a venir a mi cabeza y comenze a llorar al recordarlo todo

Porque? Porque me pasa esto a mi?, es lo unico que podia pensar en estos momentos

Escuche que la puerta comenzo a abrirse asi que limpie mis lagrimas e intente ser fuerte

Policia: _ Alaniz?

Soy yo- dije sin animos

Queremos saber que fue lo que paso en su casa- dijo mientras sacaba una libreta y un lapicero para apuntar todo

Comenze a hablar de lo que paso tristemente pero tranquila, entonces llego el momento de hablar de la muerte de mi madre y como mi padre me violo, en ese momento no pude contener las lagrimas mientras contaba esos sucesos tan horribles, el policía solo anotaba todo y cuando termine este se levanto

Policia: Encontraremos a su padre y haremos que se pudra en prisión, por el momento me retiro...

Asenti y vi como se iba dejándome sola, ahora no tengo nada...estoy sola en la vida, antes tenia a mi madre...pero ahora?

Pasaron los meses, tuve que dejar mi carrera de medicina y trabajar como camarera en un bar nocturno, hoy era mi dia libre asi que decidí ir a ver una película llamada "Suicide Squad" hace mucho que no veia una pelicula de comics, recuerdo que cuando era una adolescente me encantaban los comics

Entre a la sala de cine con unas palomitas y un ICE, si que me costaron un ojo de la cara

Al terminar la pelicula solo podia pensar en que Joker era muy guapo (como me gustaria ser su Harley)

Cuando sali estaba completamente oscuro, lo bueno que siempre cargaba un arma en mi bolso y una navaja debajo de mi falda

Caminaba por las oscuras calles del D.F cuando escucho gritos de mujer previniendo de un callejon, decidi acercarme a ver y note como un hombre intentaba violar a una adolescente, saque mi arma y le apunte

Deja a esa chica en paz!- el hombre volteo a verme y en ese momento vi su rostro...era...era mi padre

Sonrio al verme y en ese momento la chica salio corriendo

No vas a dispararle a tu papi o si?- me dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro

Tu me violaste!, TU MATASTE A MI MADRE!- las lagrimas no tardaron en salir

 _ **Matalo**_

Quien eres tu?

 _ **Dispara en sus piernas y matalo a apuñaladas con tu navaja**_

No, no are eso, lo llevare a la policia

 _ **Ellos no hicieron nada cuando mataron a tu madre, no hicieron nada cuando te violo**_

No sabia que era esa voz pero tenia toda la razon

Le dispare en una pierna, luego en la otra y me acerque a el con mi navaja en mano

-Pagaras por lo que hiciste "papi"- lo ultimo lo dije con una sonrisa en el rostro y comenze a apeñalarle

MALDITA HIJA DE PERRA!

Era lo unico que me gritaba hasta que tome su lengua y la corte, la sangre caía sobre mi ropa pero no era suficiente, aun no, tome bien mi navaja y la clave en su ojo, sacando este mientras el aun se retorcia...llego el punto que paro en seco y lo sabia, habia muerto, tire el ojo al suelo y me levante viendo lo que habia hecho

 _ **Bien hecho**_

Que hice?- Dije completamente horrorizada al haber regresado mi cordura

 _ **Lo mataste tonta, vengaste a tu madre**_

Ella no habría querido esto- mis ojos se llenaban de lagrimas mientras daba pasos hacia atras

 _ **Deja tus lloriqueos para despues, corre, corre antes de que llegue la policia**_

A lo lejos se escuchaban como las sirenas policiacas se acercaban mas y mas

Comenze a correr lo mas rapido que podia, corrí y corri hasta llegar a mi edificio, tome el elevador y apreté el botón para que me llevara a la azotea

 _ **Tonta tu habitacion esta en el piso 5**_

Quien dijo que iba a mi habitacion?

 _ **Que piensas hacer?**_

Ya no quiero vivir

 _ **Que dijiste? NI SE TE OCURRA**_

Al llegar a la azotea me acerque al borde y vi hacia abajo

15 pisos, moriré si salto...

 _ **Y por ello no lo haras!**_

Suspire y me lanze al vacío, me desmaye en el piso 10, es obvio que morire, lo siento madre...

 _ **TONTA!**_

Comenze a despertar, estaba en una linda habitacion con cortinas negras

Como es que sobrevivi?

_ estas bien? Tuviste acaso una pesadilla?- Voltie y vi a nada mas y nada menos que a Bruce Wayne

Cai al suelo de la sorpresa

Que demonios pasa? Me intente suicidar y ahora estoy con el multimillonario Bruce Wayne mas bien conocido como Batman

 _ **Los comics?**_

Como esque estoy junto a alguien que ni siquiera existe? A alguien de un comic?

Mi amor, te sientes mal?- dijo mientras me ayudaba a levantarme

Que demonios pasa aqui...?


End file.
